B-Daman Crossfire - Episode 26
"This is It! The Final Match!" is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the B-Daman Crossfire series. It first aired in two parts on September 23, 2012 and September 30, 2012 in Japan, and will air in 2014 in the United States. Plot Part 1 Part 2 Riki, Samuru and Basara have been fighting fiercely against Rudy, but their powers are even, and neither side can knock a block through. Rudy opts to hit blocks that the others aren't aiming for, which fly out and hit Basara, then Samuru, then Riki, knocking each of them out. Riki then enters an unconscious state of mind, in which he has flashbacks about his time with the true Rudy, before the Golden Dragon overcame him. Remembering everything, Riki vows to release Rudy from the Dragold's grasp. Upon regaining consciousness, Riki is surprised to find that Novu has joined the fight, with Sumi and Derek backing him up. Seeing this, Riki, Samuru and Basara each rejoin the fight and assist Novu. Dragold and Dracyan look back at the past, and how the original home of the B-Animals were destroyed, and Dragold took the B-Crystal into the human world, leading to the formation of the ancient B-Daman civilization. When Dragold attempted to take over the human world, the other four Legendary Dragons attempted to stop him, but the ancient B-Daman civilization collapsed in the process. With Riki and Dracyan in the same state of mind, Dracyan's body parts change to a metallic color and the battle continues. Rudy begins a Charge Shot, firing four shots at the three remaining blocks on the table, of which would decide who wins the Break Bomber challenge. In reaction to this, Riki, Samuru, Basara and Novu all activate their Gauntlets and fire their Charge Shots, calling forth the power of Thunder Dracyan, Lightning Dravise, Double Drazeros and Strike Dragren. The four shots hit the blocks, repelling the power from Dragold's shots. The Break Bomber field then erupts with a huge explosion and a blinding light. All five competitors stand, waiting for the result. As the smoke clears, the blocks are revealed to have all went onto Rudy's side, winning the battle for Riki, Samuru, Basara and Novu. Rudy faints as the Golden Dragon's influence is vanquished from his body. Takakura emerges and congratulates them on their win, with Samuru responding with a thumbs up. Riki runs over to Rudy, attempting to wake him up. As he wakes up, he began crying in shame of what he had done, as Dragold is then absorbed by the B-Crystal. In order to release Dragold from the world, and free the all of the world's B-Animals that were absorbed, a shot must be fired at the B-Crystal from a Legendary Dragon B-Daman. Acknowledging this, Riki fires a shot from Dracyan at the B-Crystal, sending the B-Animals back to their B-Daman and releasing Dragold. The citizens of North City, South City, East City and West City all regain their B-Animals. Kamon Godai, a resident of Crest Land, is also seen regaining his Drive=Garuburn's B-Animal. Dragold apologizes to Rudy for using him for the wrong reasons, and gifts Rudy with a glowing, golden marble, before disappearing. At an unknown period of time in the future, a public Cross Fight tournament is taking place. Riki asks how Rudy is doing. Rudy responds, showing him that he has regained his old B-Daman, which pleases Riki and Dracyan. As the tournament is announced to be starting by Ruri, Riki begins the traditional B-Daman battle cry with everyone: "3...2...1...B-FIGHT!" as his story comes to a close. Major Events *The B-Shots continue their assault against Dragold's minions. *Riki, Samuru, Novu and Basara have a "Final Break Bomber" match against Rudy and win. *Rudy's body is freed from Smash Dragold's influence. *Smash Dragold is absorbed by the B-Crystal, releasing it from the world and restoring all the B-Animals into everyone's B-Daman. Characters *Riki Ryugasaki *Samuru Shigane *Novu Moru *Basara Kurochi *Rudy Sumeragi *Sumi Inaba *Yuki Washimura *Simon Sumiya *Grizz Sukino *Kaito Samejima *Ruri Tenpouin *Reggie Mak *Hugo Raidoh *Derek Watari *Alba Cocodoro *Asuka Kami *Gunner Arano *Takakura *Samuru's Father *Ms. Ryugasaki *Ms. Yamashiro *Akira Saiga *Kamon Godai B-Daman *Thunder Dracyan (Riki's) *Lightning Dravise (Samuru's) *Strike Dragren (Novu's) *Double Drazeros (Basara's) *Smash Dragold (Rudy's) *Drive=Garuburn (Kamon's) *One Sided=Rabbit (Sumi's) *Lightning Fin (Kaito's) *Strike Avian (Yuki's) *Lightning Scorpio (Simon's) *Thunder Bearga (Grizz's) *Strike Cobra (Reggie's) *Thunder Leo (Hugo's) *Supreme Tigare (Derek's) *Steer=Swallow (Rory's) *Loading=Diles (Alba's) *Thunder Bison (Gunner's) *Drift Jaku (Asuka's) *WBMA Proto 01 (Rudy's) Featured B-DaBattles Trivia *This episode is the final episode of the B-Daman Crossfire season. Gallery Part 1 CFJ51.png|Japanese title card Part 2 CFJ52.png|Japanese title card 1338669902-084709-005 20120930142709.jpg CF052Kamon.png|Teaser of Kamon Godai CF052_Finale_1.png CF052_Finale_2.png CF052_Finale_3.png|Kaito and Asuka CF052_Finale_4.png CF052_Finale_5.png CF052_Finale_6.png|Alba, Basara, and Novu CF052_Finale_7.png CF052_Finale_8.png CF052_Finale_9.png|Dracyan talks with Proto 01 CF052_Finale_10.png CF052_Finale_11.png CF052_Finale_12.png CF052_Finale_13.png CF052_Finale_14.png|3... CF052_Finale_15.png|2... CF052_Finale_16.png|1... CF052_Final_Scene.png|B-FIGHT! Video